


Karaoke night at the Blue Blood

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, Other, Singing, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef  reserved a private party room at a new vampire hangout called the Blue Blood in honor of Mick and  Beth surviving a dangerous case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke night at the Blue Blood

Karaoke night at the Blue Blood

This is for the Karaoke Challenge at Vamp Sisters.

Of course I don't own Moonlight and I didn't write any of the songs mentioned here. All rights go to their respective writers, lyricists, etc.

Josef reserved a private party room at a new vampire hangout called the Blue Blood in honor of Mick and Beth surviving a dangerous case. Beth was still feeling an emotional residue from the case. She was grateful to be alive but at the same time she still felt intoxicated by the recent danger. She wanted to be around Mick and Josef tonight because she wanted to do something (anything) a little dangerous but also wanted to protection of the two men that she totally trusted.

Beth entered a private room that was a blend of soft Victorian decadent loveseats, modern lighting and an advanced entertainment technology. At the edge of the room was a slightly raised platform with a karaoke system. But Mick and Josef's vampire senses went deeper. They could barely smell the uninhibited sex that had occurred in this room earlier. Mick took a deeper breathe and gave Josef a small smile.

Josef was intrigued when he saw the karaoke machine and wondered what Mick and Beth would sing if they got the chance. "I will if you will" he dared them.

Josef went to the karaoke system first and chose Tina Turner's "What's love got to do with it" for Beth. She was nervous. Beth hadn't done any karaoke since college AND she would be singing stone cold sober. She looked at Mick for moral support. He smiled and nodded at Beth.

You must understand  
That the touch of your hand  
Makes my pulse react  
That it's only the thrill  
Of boy meeting girl  
Opposites attract

It's physical  
Only logical  
You must try to ignore  
That it means more than that

(Mick's heart tightened as he heard how much emotion Beth put into the song.)

Oh whats love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken

Josef felt a loosening, a cracking, in the careful emotional control he always kept. He refused to look at Mick or Beth in case his feelings showed on his face.)

It may seem to you  
That I'm acting confused  
When you're close to me  
If i tend to look dazed  
I've read it someplace  
I've got cause to be

There's a name for it  
There's a phrase that fits  
But whatever the reason  
You do it for me

Oh whats love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken

Mick came to the karaoke platform, raised Beth's hand and kissed it gently. With his back to Josef, Mick hugged Beth. Mick didn't see the one split second of naked longing on Josef's face but Beth did.

Beth chose Aaron Tippin's "Kiss this" for Mick. Beth chose it in unthinking anger at Josef. She didn't want to face the complication of two men loving her. When she left the platform, Beth kept a good distance from Josef.

Mick wholeheartedly jumped into the song and gave it his best.

Ah he was layin' it on so thick  
He never missed a lick  
Professing his never ending love  
Oh but I never will forget  
When she stood up and said  
So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up doncha  
That's when she said..

_(Josef wants me, he loves me. What the hell am I going to do? Does Mick suspect Josef's feelings? OMG. . . yes he does! I can see it in his eyes! He knows. . . he knows and he's not angry. . . he's . . . I'm not sure.)_

Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
Me and you, we're through  
And there's only one thing left for you to do  
You just come on over here one last time  
Pucker up and close yours eyes  
And kiss this goodbye

Beth, stunned by how well Mick sang, applauded wildly when he finished. Mick smiled at Josef at the end of the song and selected Josef's song.

Mick chose "Use somebody" by Kings of Leon for his best friend. Josef recognized the song and was reluctant to sing it. He took a deep breath and went to the karaoke platform.

"Oh, hell. . . " Josef's tenor came out pure and full of longing. The song helped Josef to put into words the feelings he had hidden so well from the two people he cared for most in the world.

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

_(I know you, Josef, as well as anyone could after 50 plus years. I've smelled you when Beth enters the room. Face yourself and then face me, Josef. You might be surprised what could happen if you do.)_

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

Beth watched Mick as he watched Josef singing, his quiet and easy acceptance of Josef's apparent feelings. _He's willing to share me with Josef._ Love, anger and curiosity surged within Beth's heart.

I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now

When Josef finished his song, Mick went up to the platform and spoke with Josef in a pitch Beth couldn't quite hear. Josef smiled as he and Mick came back to the floor near Beth.

Beth bitch-slapped Mick as soon as he was within range. "How dare you presume 'to share me', you bone-sucking, mother-humping son of a bitch!"

Mick's face crumbled under Beth's verbal onslaught. "The least you could do is ASK me nicely."

Mick and Josef both stepped forward and said in unison, "Please?"

Beth smiled. It was great to be alive. . . and loved.


End file.
